Destiny
by kyoko shino
Summary: He's coming back.. I'm bad at summaries original and non original characters


A figure stood in the distance surrounded by trees and mountains..She had no idea where she was going, but she kept trudging up the dirt path. The young woman had long black hair and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a red shirt with black pants. They were pretty worn out as well as the long black over coat she wore over them. She had two swords strapped to her had been traveling for three days without rest and was sore and tired. She breathed deeply as she started to feel dizzy and fell passing out on the ground.

She layed there for a long time before someone else came across her while they were headed the same direction she was to the town on the outskirts. It was a middle aged man named named Wyatt. He jumped off his chocobo and tied it to a shook her but she wouldn't wake up but could hear her breathing,so he knew she wasn't sighed,"Damn well I can't just leave her here either."He said to thinking of what to do for a moment he picked her up and carried her up and untied the chocobo before getting back onto it. He continued to town carrying her laid across his lap until he made it to the little town called Beneli. It was one of the newer towns that were built after the incidenet twelve years dropped the woman off at the medical place explaining to the staff that he had found her in the middle of the woods and to thm he would be back later to check on her.

When she woke up all she could see was white and the beeping of some was laying in a small white bed. A chubby nurse with blond hair came in to the room to check on her and noticed she was awake,"Ah,I see you are awake. We really need to know your name so we can see if your medical history." You were severaly malnourished when you were found."The woman looked at the nurse with her head half turned. What was her name she could not recall."It's not the hard of a question is it?"She asked flustrated with not being knew she was right and rubbed the back of her neck thinking of a name.

"I only remember my first name is Roxy ma'am"

"Oh,is that so. You're not in trouble with the law are you,"the nurse asked while handing Roxy a cup of water and some medicine,"Take this they will regulate your blood levels."

She shook her head,"No ma'am I am telling the truth."

"Well, whatever the case you best not be traveling alone again without any food or water. You can only keep that up so long and please call me Merissa. Get some rest will you? Maybe you will recall the rest of your name later. I will see if I can pull up your history with your first name"she said and went to turn ,but before she got a chance she noticed the girl looking around franticly.

"Where are my weapons?"she asked with a looked at her like she grew another head.

"Calm down they are in that locker over there"She pointed to the corner in the far signed in relief as the nurse left the room. She could feel deep down inside the two blades represented something. If only she could sighed taking the medicine the nurse had gave her and sitting the small plastic cup on the poorly built end table. There wasn't much else to do so she closed her eyes to rest some more.

_She was having the same dream again. The one that haunted her almost every single night. She could never make anything out clear. There was always a bunch of shouting and gunshots followed by many screams and was running running around and there were many dead bodies on the ground. Someone pushed her and slapped her in the face with dead offending hand would disappear along with it's owner. Then she would walk through the mad crowd as a voice called to her. She would see a flash of silver in the corner of her eye and see the green grass and the blue of the ocean each time before she woke up out of breath._

when she woke up it was early morning and she looked around her eyes falling on Wyatt's wiped the sleep from her eye and stretched her arms and legs,"Are you the one who found me?"she asked him softly.

"Yes,I am,"he said nodding his head,"How are you feeling miss?"

"Please call me Roxy. I am doing have my thanks."She smiled didn't know why but she really liked this guy which was rare she didn't trust very many people.

"Roxy,what were you doing traveling by yourself? Do you not have a place of your own?"

_I do I just don't know where._She shook her head"I'm afraid not."Wyatt looked at her sympatheticly.

"When you are released from here why don't you stay with me until you get your strength back. I have a small place in this town that I stay at when I am not making tilted her head thoughtfully before nodding softly.

"I would like that thank you for your kindness...What is your name?"

"My name is Wyatt,"he said standing up when his phone went off,"I got to go but I will be back to visit again. You make sure you get plenty of rest."he flashed her a sighed laying back and watching the sky. she wasn't really tired right now so watching the birds start to stir would have to do for now.

'


End file.
